Little by Little
by GVHaze
Summary: Kurt Hummel is a rising star in Hollywood. He's been featured in movie upon movie and is living the dream. Or is he? Could Kurt be losing himself as his manger takes over his life? Could a chance meeting with bartender Blaine change everything? Will Kurt finally begin living his own dream?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"I'm not going!" Kurt said with a tone of exasperation and he held the bridge of his nose between his finger and thumb.

"You have too! This is one of the biggest events in Hollywood this year!" Thomas retorted from his extremely large black leather chair, Kurt always felt like he could have been compensating for something with that one.

"Look Thomas you said that last week and the week before that! I work all day on set for that stupid fucking movie that you signed me up for and then I come home and you call me straight in to tell me I have more promotion to do for 'A hard night'. Guess what I. Am. Sick. Of. It." Kurt spat each word with disgusted as he said them. "First it's Jimmy Kimmel then it's Ellen then it's some other show! Anyway all I do is get asked the same questions every time! Do you know how fucking boring that is?" He threw his hand up in the air as he yelled straight into Thomas' face.

"Kurt calm down and listen."

Kurt took a deep breath in and breathed out and closed his eyes before opening them and gesturing with his hands for Thomas to continue.

"Right thank you. Kurt we are on the cusp of something huge here! Think about it, you are one of the biggest names in acting of the last five years. You came out of nowhere doing movie after movie after movie." Thomas rises from his seat and straightens his tie before walking over to Kurt who stands in the middle of the large bland room.

Kurt scoffs before looking Thomas straight in the eye, "Yeah none of which I care about. You said when you took me on as your client that you were a manager who would let me do what I want! And guess what you haven't done that at all!"

Kurt moves to storm off just as Thomas grabs his shoulders. He firmly moves a reluctant Kurt over to meet his older eyes, "Kurt you are a star. You know it, I know it and the majority of America knows it. I want you to be cemented as one of the greatest actors of your generation. I want the rest of the world to know just how amazing you are. You just have to trust me okay? I promise you that tonight will be the last promotional party that you have to go to for another while okay? And I will try to tone down the interviews or a least give them a selection of different questions that you will answer."

Kurt stared up at Thomas as he thought about their past together.

Thomas took on Kurt as a client when he was just 18. His niece had seen Kurt's performance in the Mckinley High production of West Side Story where he had played Tony.

He was told of a young boy who in person was somewhat feminine and not your typical casting choice for a male lead love interest, and yet when he was on stage no one questioned the choice what so ever. Kurt was born to be an actor. To take the words of someone else and bring them to life.

When Kurt was given the chance to become a professional actor how could he say no? This was just what he needed, a platform to help other people, to get his story across about a young boy who is the face of adversity showed everyone just what he was made of, to make a difference by working on projects that really mattered. This is what he wanted.

The process was extremely fast, a lot faster than one would expect.

After a lot of persuasion by Kurt Burt Hummel accompanied his son to Hollywood to hold a meeting with Thomas the then 50 year old manager who was known for taking in a nurturing young talent.

And as they say the rest was history.

Kurt was taken back in to the present day as he shook his head and then looked to Thomas. "Fine but this has to be the last one."

Thomas smiled in relief, "Fantastic! Now I have the car sorted and your stylist has your suit all ready to go. Oh! And this is the guest list, here." Thomas handed Kurt a laminated piece of paper which contained the names of his fellow celebrities that would be in attendance.

Kurt looked at the paper and read over each name with a frown heavily imprinted on his face, "Great, every single one of these actors are so down to earth and none of them are so far up their own asses that we wont be able to have an actual human conversation that doesn't involve how brilliant they are. Fabulous." Kurt droned sarcastically. "This is gonna be so much fun."

"Oh Kurt you are hilarious! At least we know that if your acting career went south you could always be a comedian. But of course that's not going to happen when you abide by my orders."

Kurt rolled his eyes and nodded begrudgingly as he left Thomas' office.

_Maybe one day I'll have the courage to stand up and do what I want to do for once _Kurt thought as he walked down the hallway to get ready for the nights tedious activities.

**Authors note:**

**Thanks for reading! I have a plan of were this story is going to go so if you are interested and enjoyed this please leave a review! I'd also appreciate some constructive criticism so if you have a minute I'd love to hear from you. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

_Beep beep beep beep_

Blaine slammed his hand down on his alarm clock as its rang through his bedroom. '6:30pm' the alarm read. As he sleepily sat up in his Queen sized bed he ran his hands through his sleep mused hair.

"Blainey you up?" A voice shouted from behind his door.

"No shut up!" Blaine retorted as his stood up and walked over to his slippers that were on the other side of the room, he was clad only in a pair of blue boxer shorts.

A booming force threw open the door into Blaine's bedroom followed by a tall and attractive man with extremely blue eyes, "Thank God Dracula has finally awoken!"

Blaine jumped up in surprise and brought up his hands defensively to cover himself, "Coop! Im basically naked. Go away man!" He made a slight 'shooing' motion with one of his hands.

"Not anything I haven't seen before baby brother!" Cooper retorted with a cheeky wink in Blaines direction. "Anyway did you get enough beauty sleep Squirt?"

Blaine frowned and shook his head towards his brother as he spoke, "First of all eww and don't call me that and secondly you know that this happens when I work night shifts at the bar." Blaine rubbed his hand over his face as he walked over to his closet to gather his uniform for the night.

The Hollywood club that Blaine worked at had another huge party on for the night. Some sort of promotional party thrown by some production agency of some big budget block buster. Blaine wasn't really interested in the details really when it came to this sort of thing. Most people would revel in the 'glitz and glam' of Hollywood but Blaine didn't really care, most of the celebrities that he met and served at this sort of thing had been really obnoxious, pretentious and full of their own self worth. All in all it wasn't really his scene, although he supposed it was his own decision to move to Hollywood in the first place.

It all happened because Blaine and his father never really saw eye to eye, Blaine didn't know if it was because of his sexual orientation but he supposed it didn't really matter. There was never any violence in the Anderson house hold just a lot of awkward dinners where Blaine's Mom would struggle to make conversation while Blaine's father eyed him up over the table.

When Cooper still lived at home things were a lot easier because as much as he loved his brother Cooper was extremely obnoxious. This meant that throughout these dinners Cooper didn't seem to notice any awkward tension and made sure that all attention was on him, but then Cooper went to College. That just left Blaine, his Mom and his Dad at home together.

Then one day when Blaine was 19 he got a call from his brother saying he had decided that law at college wasn't for him and that he was moving to Los Angeles to become and actor. As much as Blaine scoffed at the idea Cooper did in fact land an advertisement sponsorship deal with a credit score company and in turn the company gave Cooper a two bedroom apartment to live in. Of course Cooper would never admit it but he was slightly lonely living L.A on his own and suggested to Blaine that he come and live with him. When the opportunity came to leave the awkwardness that was his father behind Blaine jumped at the chance and moved in with Cooper that very summer.

It had always been Blaine's dream to become a singer so living in L.A had somewhat of an advantage as there were a lot of clubs and bars for Blaine to play in. One night whilst playing in a high end club called 'The Danger Dorm' the clubs manager offered Blaine a night shift job bar tending and in return he would be payed and given a permanent slot to sing at any time during the day.

Blaine had been working at 'The Danger Dorm' for 6 years now and it didn't seem that he would ever move forward in his job and would forever be waiting on the rich and famous. Blaine didn't mind though because he was an optimist and like his Mom always said "Good things come to those who wait".

Cooper of course loved the fact that Blaine worked in such close quarters to the famous as in his mind this opened many doors for him.

"Always the hard worker. Blainey I've been meaning to ask..."

Blaine holds his hand up to stop Cooper mind sentence, "No Cooper I will not give your DVD with all of your acting roles on it to anyone I meet tonight."

"No please little brother!I promise I'll love you forever and I'll even give you some world class acting tips like about the pointing! Pointing can get you so far in life!" Cooper raised his hands in a praying motion towards his younger sibling.

Blaine, getting dressed, moved towards his brother, "If your _pointing _and your acting are so brilliant then why would I even need to help you get a job?" Blaine spoke as he finished buttoning up his oddly tight black shirt and pulling up his black pants.

"Good point Squirt, it's just sometimes you need to get your foot in the door with these people."

"Yeah all these shallow and self righteous people." Blaine muttered under his breath.

"Please B will you do it?" Cooper pouted and gave the best puppy eyes that he could.

"Fine, but this is the first and last time." Blaine acquiesced.

"Yes! You are the best little bro on the planet" Cooper shouted as he ran over to Blaine and gave him a loud kiss on the cheek. "Coop get off me you're like 35!" Blaine said begrudgingly as he pushed Cooper off of him.

"32", Cooper corrected as he turned around to leave Blaines room, "But if anybody asks you tonight I'm 28! The DVD is on the counter down stairs. I gotta go but I'll catch you later bro!" Cooper shouted through the doorway as he left.

"Yeah later man!" Blaine shouts back.

Left alone, Blaine gets ready quickly and heads off to work. By the time he arrives at the club things are just beginning to be set up for the nights events.

"Hey Blaine!" Blaines boss Richard shouts across the room as he sees the young hazel eyed man.

"Hey Rich, what's up? What time's the party starting up at?" Blaine says as he waves.

"The lower down people on the guest list should be here in about an hour or so and the A-listers should be getting here about an hour after that. The guest list for tonight is crazy Blaine. We have Jennifer Lawrence, Benedict Cumberbatch, Beyonce, you name it they're here!" Richard said without containing his excitement.

"Wow yeah you're right that is crazy." Blaine returned with as much fake enthusiasm as he could summon, in his mind all these people were in fact just people.

" Well you get to work and have a great night okay?" Richard placed a hand on Blaine's shoulder before nodding and walking away to continue his own work.

As the night went on more and more people arrive at 'The Danger Den'. Richard was right, Blaine thought, there were_ a lot _of A-listers here tonight. Many entering the club with an heir of importance surrounding them. Blaine just didn't get it, they all seemed to want as much attention as they could get and it just kinda got a bit old in Blaines mind, all the fake people, fawning over one another. He wished more artists lived for their work as opposed to the attention that it brought.

Blaine just kept his head down as he continued to work behind the bar until he heard the screaming of paparazzi and fans outside of the club and then the adoring sighs of the celebrities in the club. He looked up and then walked in the most beautiful man that Blaine had even seen in his life, and his eyes continued to follow him around the room.


End file.
